A Midnight to Remember
by Dreadlord
Summary: A few weeks after Katara's "disciplining" of Toph, Toph decides to get revenge. Warning: contains KataraXXXToph action.
1. Toph Tops

NOTE: This story takes place a few weeks after "A midnight lesson request" by LuckyOtakuChibi. I tried to link his story, can't figure it out. Feel free to comment.

"_It isn't fair," _Toph thought to herself as she walked along the beach. _"Every time I make funny comments, Katara threatens another "lesson" for me. I still can't forget her first one, now I've had many."_ As she continued to wander down the beach, Toph thought of the many ways she would get even with Katara if she could._ "To bad she would never get the chance_" she thought as she wandered around a corner of the beach. Sitting, or should I say laying in front of her was a wish come true, Katara was sunbathing and didn't hear Toph approaching. _"Revenge is sweet"_ Toph thought as she quickly bound Katara's hands and feet so she couldn't water bend.

"What are you doing Toph?" Katara almost yelled as she tried to move.

"Getting revenge Biatch!" Toph yelled back with an evil grin. Slowly walking over, she reached down and started to take of Katara's bathing suit.

"Toph, I know I did that to you once, ok a few times, but that doesn't mean…." Katara trailed off as Toph just looked at her with her blind eyes.

"Yes it does Katara, you're going to suffer the same as me, but you might actually enjoy it. Don't worry," Toph said the last part with a grin to match the devil, "you have been an excellent teacher." With that, she ripped off all of Katara's clothing. Sitting down next to Katara, Toph began to massage Katara's breasts gently with her hand. "See not so bad." Suddenly she grabbed and squeezed with a rock glove. "Ooooops, I lied." Toph said with a smile at her friend's visible discomfort. "Now we move onto the good stuff."

Bending down, she positioned Katara on her knees, with her hands on the ground. Then she formed 3 separate rocks into the rough shape of a rod. "Which is first, small medium or large?" She asked Katara in a mocking tone.

"Please Toph have mercy….." Katara trailed off as she saw how serious Toph was.

"Mercy, you don't know the meaning of the word." Toph managed to even sound dangerous, more so than usual. Smiling she grabbed the medium rod and pushed it into Katara's mouth. "Hold this." She ordered. Taking the small one, she shoved it into Katara's small tight behind. Katara stiffened, then accepted it since Toph didn't move it around just yet. Taking the large Rod, she spread Katara's legs wide. "Now this, will hurt a bit princess." She said with venom in her voice. Slowly she pushed the large rod into Katara's womanhood. She grinned as Katara flinched and cried out past the rod in her mouth. Taking her time, Toph began to pump the rod back and forth, which only made Katara cry louder. _"This is going to be a long night."_ Toph thought as she started to have fun.


	2. Katara's Revenge

**A/N: After a long wait, my apologies but here is chapter 2. I will update as people request reviews and this may turn into a multific with more than just lemons if another chapter is requested. Up to all of you.**

Katara sat down gingerly on her swollen behind. It had been two weeks since Toph had ambushed her at the beach and she was still a little sore. _It's bad enough that we are travelling together, now I have to put up with her smirk every time I sit down_. Katara thought to herself, anger quickly rising. _The worst part is, I actually enjoyed her turning the tides on me, I've punished her enough it's only fair I get the same treatment._ Standing up quickly she headed towards the river calling out "I'm going for a walk" as she did so. She just needed some time to think about these new feelings she was having then she could get back to trying and stop the fire nation. Walking to the river, she began to strip from her outfit, sliding into the water she almost missed the sound of Toph sliding in behind her.

"What do you want Toph, I'm trying to relax." She said, anger rising quickly.

"Just wanted to ask how your ass was feeling Katara, can't have any permanent harm now can we." Toph said with a smirk, keeping her feet firmly planted in the mud on the river's edge.

_ Smart bitch_. Katara thought, slowly wading into deeper water and gathering her thoughts.

"So I'd say we understand each other now don't we Katara? Or do you need a repeat lesson?" Toph asked wading a little further out.

"The only person that needs a lesson is you Toph, and it's how to respect your elders." Katara acted without thinking, using her water bending to pull Toph into deeper water and out of her precious mud and earth element. Smirking to herself at how easy that was, Katara tuned out Toph and her begging for mercy. "You know Toph, I think you're the only person that actually enjoys getting her ass kicked over and over again. Why else would you continue to insult me when I am clearly stronger than you." This shut Toph right up, and Katara grinned evilly at the expression on her face.

"So whaa..what are you going to do with me now?" Toph stammered out, fear evident in her tone.

"Well first I will spank you for being such a bad little girl, then I will decided after I see your reaction." Katara was quick to reply.

"You couldn't hurt me if…mpphhmm" Toph was silenced by the insertion of a large ball of ice into her mouth.

"You see darling, that is where you are wrong, you have pushed a little to far, and after the way you decided to punish me, it's only fair that I return the favor. Don't worry, you won't be perminently harmed, just a little sore for a week or so." Saying this, Katara decided to get down to business. Forming a Platform of ice, Katara took a seat and pulled Toph into her lap. Forming an ice block about six inches long and three wide she slowly ran it down and around Toph's bathing suit bottom. With a smirk Katara ripped off the clothes that Toph had on, and dropped the ice raft into the river forming an ice box to keep the air in. She didn't want anyone to see this round after all. Smiling at the now naked Toph and her look of fear, Katara pulled back her arm and started to spank her across the ass. After about twenty smacks, Toph was nice and red, with some purple bruises forming. As Toph cried silently, Katara formed a few groups of icicles, she would be damned if Toph was able to sit after this session. Taking the six inch rod Katara slowly eased it into Toph's tight little asshole, leaving it in about a finger deep to melt painfully cold. Taking the twelve inch ice rod, Katara began to shove it fast and hard into Toph's womanhood, making Toph moan in pain, and lust. After a half hour and multiple orgasms by Toph, Katara raised the ice box to the surface and threw Toph onto the shore. Toph simply laid there, to exhausted from the ice still in her mouth and ass to say or do anything. With a smile, Katara floated downstream before heading to shore and back to camp.


End file.
